We Who Are About To Die The Little Death Salute
by jono74656
Summary: Spurt  Sam/Puck/Kurt  Gladiator AU. Senator's son Kurt pays to be pleasured by champion Puck, bodyguard Sam is jealous. warnings for sex, violence and bad latin translations. Smut like woah.


**AN: This is not the story I'm meant to be working on, but my muse has finally returned to me after a long absence, so I daren't write anything but this at the moment. **

**So anyway, this was based off a line in the movie 'Gladiator', namely "Rich matrons pay well to be pleasured by the bravest champions." I did some actual research and Gladiators really did get paid to sex up the wealthy. This is the result.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I do not own the Roman Empire. I own the plot. That is all.**

**Warnings: Violence (It's a Gladiator fic), explicit non-canon character deaths, implicit canon character death (off-screen), implicit m/m and explicit m/m and m/m/m smut, sex toys, barebacking, DP, Sex between underage and overage characters (by modern standards. The Gladiators are late teens early twenties, Kurt is 15/16)**

We Who Are About To Die The Little Death Salute You

Senator's son Kurt loved attending the games at the Colloseum like so many of his countrymen, though for him it was for a different reason. He cared little for the violence, the bloodshed and the brutality; though he was not above applauding for a particularly skilled warrior. (And watching the death of the Gallic brute Karofski had filled him with pleasure and appreciation for the skill of the muscular blonde Teutonic tribesman who had achieved it.) No, the pale aristocrat attended for the unmatched beauty of many of the Gladiators; powerful, muscular, glistening with sweat. Gladiators had been fuelling his nighttime fantasies for as long as he could remember.

But even the blonde tribesman Samuel, the same blonde who now served as Kurt's personal bodyguard and bedwarmer, had never caused such a reaction as the arrogant warrior who had just swaggered into the arena. According to the _libellus munerarius _this new warrior was a champion from the province of Judea, fighting under the name Puck. He stood out amongst all the other warriors by being equipped as a _Dimachaerus_, fighting with two swords, no shield and very light armour. The signs of a supremely confident warrior who eschewed defence for all-out attack, most unusual in the Colosseum, though apparently more common in the outer provinces. The Judean's chest was uncovered by armour, and his skin was already gleaming under the Roman sun, sweat coursing a path over firmly defined muscles that Kurt just longed to trace with his tongue, musculature equally as impressive as that on his bodyguard, though more obvious due to the Gladiator's darker skin tone.

The _pronuntiator _stepped out upon his podium, and in a booming voice invited the crowd to feast their eyes upon the mighty warriors, newly brought from the Eastern provinces for the delight of the _populus Romae_. As the echoes of his mighty voice faded away the Gladiators all raised their weapons once in salute to the crowd, then began to move and manoeuvre around the arena floor, seeking a position of advantage over their opposition.

It was immediately evident that the Judean was a fearsome warrior, his blades skirting the armour of the _provocator _he encountered first, leaving the man gasping on the arena floor trying desperately to hold his entrails inside his body. The crowd shrieked with delight at the swift and brutal death, and their cries redoubled as he followed up by closing quickly to within the range of the _retiarius' _trident, one sword flicking the hurled net away from himself as the other removed the man's head with a flourish. By the time he turned back to the rest of the arena the dozen Gladiators who had started the match had whittled themselves down to six, and two of these were slumped on the ground bleeding from almost assuredly mortal wounds. The remaining three were all lightly armoured _thracians _and two of them struck down the third with their curved daggers before advancing on the Judean in unison.

The Judean's muscular torso was already streaked with sweat, arena dust and the blood of his vanquished foes, and as the lightly armoured _thracians _closed in one of them succumbed almost immediately to the whirlwind of dancing steel that the twin swords of the Judean had become, more blood painting itself across that defined expanse of flesh. The final Gladiator warded off the Judean using his dagger for long seconds, before a swipe of one of those wickedly sharp blades removed his blade hand at the wrist, sending it, and the dagger, to the arena floor. The _thracian _collapsed to the floor, blood pumping from his maimed wrist, and the crowd rose to it's feet with a great roar of sound, crying out _"iugula! iugula!"_ Kurt cried along with them, attention splitting between the tableau on the arena floor and the person of the Emperor, rising to his feet and approaching the balcony of his box.

The Emperor raised one hand, clenched into a fist, thumb currently extended to the side, and for long seconds there was silence, as the crowd held it's collective breath waiting for the imperial decision. The Emperor's hand slowly turned until his thumb was extended down towards the ground, the whole resembling a fist clenched around a downward striking blade. The wounded Gladiator struggled to his knees, head bowed, as the Judean raised one blade over his head; it gleamed in the sunlight and the crowd roared with anticipatory approval. With a sudden movement, the blade reversed, and was driven downwards, piercing the wounded Gladiator's heart, and causing him to stiffen. Then, as the blade was pulled free, the Judean's second hand came round and the blade severed the man's head with such force that it bounced and rolled along the arena floor for long seconds before coming to a stop.

The Judean threw his head back exultantly and raised both bloodstained swords to the sky as the roar of the crowd washed over him, glorying in his victory, and the crowd's approval. Kurt turned to address the slave that had accompanied him in anticipation of this. "Find out which _ludus _he belongs to and make the usual arrangements with the _lanista_." The short, curly-haired slave ran to obey with alacrity, and Kurt smirked at the memory of the last time the slave had been tardy following an order. Samuel had most enjoyed flogging him. With that cheering thought he gathered his cloak around him, then headed out of the Colosseum, Samuel following him closely; he had preperations to make.

...

Noah, the Gladiator 'Puck', sat in his small chamber in the _ludus _in a state of confusion. The _lanista _had congratulated him on his victory, and made sure that he was fed well and watered on his return, but he had been instructed not to bathe, not to remove the evidence, the blood, the dust, the sweat, and the stink, from his body. The other, more experienced Roman Gladiators had congratulated him on being chosen, and he had gathered from the gossip he had overheard that wealthy women sometimes paid _lanistas _to be pleasured by their Gladiators.

Noah wasn't unwilling with women, indeed he had been sold into slavery by the governor of Judea after he had impregnated the man's daughter. But the thought of lying with one of the leering matrons he had seen in the streets of the city was enough to make him feel ill, the thought of one of those harridans pleasuring themselves with his body enough to make him doubt he could even manage to get hard long enough to do the deed.

When the appointed time came, the _lanista _returned and escorted him to a larger room with a soft pallet, ordered him in no uncertain terms to give their guest anything they wanted, then departed, locking the door behind him. Noah drank deep from the jug of water left in the room, then seated himself on the pallet, facing the door. Several minutes passed before he heard the key in the lock again, and two figures entered. A tall, broad shouldered blonde with the look of a bodyguard, and a shorter, slender figure in a concealing cloak. The blonde bodyguard deposited a small cloth pouch on the table, shot Noah a warning glare, then departed again, turning the key in the lock, then settling against the door with a barely audible thump.

The shorter figure shed it's cloak without preamble, revealing to Noah's surprise a young man, slender, pale and delicate, but most definitely a man. Noah could be sure of this as the young man had been naked beneath the cloak, and every inch of marble pale skin was exposed to the avaricious eyes of the Gladiator. He drank in firm, supple skin over tight muscles giving the young man a dancer's grace. The boy's manhood was respectable, especially on his slight frame, handging full and heavy between muscular thighs, and completely devoid of hair. The younger man threw his head back and stretched under the Gladiator's heated gaze, then turned slowly, revealing a smooth back and a high, tight ass, the cheeks spread slightly around something unusual. The Gladiator stood, shedding his simple shift with a swift movement, then crossed the small room to take crowd the slight boy against the wall. His hands skimmed that soft, pale back , before settling on that beautiful ass, squeezing and rolling the cheeks in his hands as he looked at the strange obstruction with interest for long moments, before gingerly reaching out and touching it.

A soft moan spilled from the young man's throat, and he pressed back into the warm hands teasing his flesh. Noah explored the strange item with his fingers, it was smooth wood, clearly sanded many times to make it as smooth as anything Noah had any felt. The portion of the item extruding from the boy's hole was wider, but it clearly tapered narrower where it disappeared into his body. He wrapped one hand around the wider section, and tugged it gently. The tapered wood pulled slightly out of the boy's clenching hole, and he could see that it was slick with some kind of oil. He pressed it back in again and the boy moaned, his cock dripping with precum that spattered on the floor.

Noah took a firmer hold, then pulled harder, causing almost the entire length of the strange item to slide free from the tight hole with a squelching noise. Seen in the light, the tapered wooden cylinder resembled nothing so much as a carved cock, albeit smaller than his own, or even that of the young man. The wider base prevented it from slipping wholy inside the body, and in all it acted to open the boy's body up. Noah had lain with men before, so he knew the use of opening the body like this, but he had never seen such a device for doing so. Acting on instinct he crossed quickly to the table, rifling through the cloth pouch and revealing to his unsurprised eyes a small flask containing more of the slick oil.

He crossed once more to the young man, his cock thickening as he pulled the wooden cock free from the clenching ass, slicking his cock hurriedly with more of the oil. He gently but forcefully pushed the young man over to the pallet, and bent him over until he could brace himself against it's edge; quickly pressing a finger into the tight heat of his ass to gauge his readiness he lined his cock up with that open hole and drove himself in to the hilt with one stroke. The boy gasped and moaned beneath him at the sudden intrusion and he paused to allow them both to relax a little, before swiftly pulling back and slamming forward once more, setting a brutal pace that had the young man throwing his head back and panting loudly, occasionally interspersed with breathy moans and demands that he fuck him harder. Eager to oblige he lifted one leg and planted it on the edge of the pallet, pounding deeper into the willing body from the changed angle, the heat and tightness like nothing he had ever felt with any of his previous lovers, not even the Vestal Virgin.

The younger man was writhing beneath him, pushing back onto every thrust, trying to pull his cock deeper and deeper into that pliant flesh. He threw his own head back and growled as his hands tightened on the pale hips, leaving bruising marks as he hammered into the boy's body with a force he had never unleashed before, the sound of his balls slapping on the pert ass melding into one continuous beat as he took the boy like a wild animal. With a primal yell he pulled his cock free and manhandled the boy further onto the pallet, climbing up after him and leaning back against the wall. He picked the boy up and lowered him straight onto his waiting cock, groaning as he sank even deeper than before. The pale hands of the young man rested on his chest, smearing the dust, sweat and blood, and the boy's cock twitched as he watched the proof of Noah's victory smearing beneath and between his fingers.

The younger man's toned thighs flexed, and he began to raise and lower himself on Noah's cock, asshole fluttering every time he almost pulled all the way off, moaning and whimpering every time he sank back down. Noah groaned when he felt the tight heat around his cock suddenly squeeze, and looked into blue-green eyes that sparked with mischievous heat. The hands braced on his chest slowly inched up until those delicate fingers could play with his nipples, pinching, squeezing and rolling them as he rode up and down Noah's cock. The leisurely manner in which he was riding Noah made it clear that he was in no hurry, and was planning to enjoy himself as much as he could while he had the opportunity.

...

Samuel leaned against the door, listening to the breathy moans of his master mingling with the animalistic grunts of the Gladiator. He had been the first champion approached by the young master, the first to feast on that porcelain flesh, first to explore the secret places of the boy's body. First in everything. For more than a year he every time he fought in the Colosseum he knew if he survived the boy would come to him that night. It had given him the edge he needed, the edge that had led to him standing before the Emperor, receiving the _rudis_, the symbol of his freedom from slavery. When he had emerged from the arena that day, been saluted by the _lanista _and set free, he hadn't known what to do, slavery was all he had known. Then he had left the _ludus _for the last time to find the young master stood outside, hooded and cloaked. He had been led to the master's home, where he had taken into service as the young master's personal bodyguard and bedwarmer. (Though the Senator didn't know about the bedwarming part)

This was the first time since then that the young master had taken an interest in another Gladiator, or at least the first time that said Gladiator hadn't managed to get himself killed before the master could approach his _lanista_. Samuel found that he didn't like the idea of sharing access to the young master's nubile, perfect body. He was jealous of this upstart Judean who was taking **his **master like an animal just on the other side of the door. He fought against his primal urges for a long second before slipping the key back into the lock, and turning it as quietly as he could, easing the door open to the sight of his master's pale back, head thrown back in ecstasy as he rode the Judea, who looked as though he had never experienced anything like it.

Closing and locking the door quietly behind him, Samuel slipped out of his clothes, leaving them in a pile by the door. He walked over to the pallet, picking up the dropped flask of oil on wrote, and plastered his chest to his master's sweating back. He didn't give either participant time to startle or consider things, slicking one finger and easing it into his master's clenching ass alongside the Judean's admittedly large cock. He heard the gasp from his master as he was stretched out further than usual, and slid a second slick finger in quickly, before he could clench up. His master and the Judean had paused in their coupling as he stretched his master open, a third finger soon joining the first two, causing his master to hiss from the stretch, and the Judean to hiss from the pleasurable sensation. He placed on hand on his master's back, pressing him forward until he was cradled against the Judean's broad chest, and Samuel could get the maximum access to his sweet hole. He slicked up his aching cock, and pressed it to where the Judean was already splitting his master open. After several seconds of pained hisses from his master the hole gave way to his cock, and he slowly began to sink in alongside the Judean, both of them moaning at the sheer unexpected sensation.

He bottomed out inside his master's extremely stretched hole, and after a moment's pause where he and the Judean communicated over his master's head. They began to move, first one of them would pull almost free, then as the other began to pull out the first would thrust back in. Their co-ordinated movements conspired in mere minutes to reduce his master to a gibbering, begging mess between them. Their cocks were rubbing over his prostate with every movement, the pleasure building within him in a way he had never known possible; when they both withdrew almost completely then thrust back in together, the sheer sensation tipped him over the edge, he spasmed between them and let out a keening whine as he orgasmed without his cock being touched for the first time. Jet after jet of pale milky cum painting the muscled chest of the Judean, mixing in with the blood, dust and sweat of the arena. His orgasm caused his body to clench painfully around their cocks, and they came within seconds of one another, emptying what felt like endless streams of cum deep into his abused hole.

For several minutes after their orgasms they held him between them as he shuddered and panted his way down from an orgasmic high like no other. When he was able to support himself against the Judean with his own hands again Samuel slowly, and very carefully withdrew his cock, and once he was fully withdrawn he gently held his master under both arms and physically lifted him off the Judean's softening member. Even as he was laying his master down on the pallet next to the Judean their cum began to ooze forth from his almost painfully stretched hole, and he snatched up the wooden cock from the floor and reinserted it, keeping the cum from leaking everywhere and making a mess. He pulled a softened cloth from the bag he had brought with him, and quickly cleaned all three of them up, before redressing himself and pulling the master's cloak tight around him. The Judean was still sat naked on the pallet with a satisfied look in his eye, and Samuel felt a surge of possessiveness at the thought that the master would definitely want to visit this one again if he kept winning.

He took second then to remember the unforgettable experience of fucking his master alongside the Judean, and raised his eyes to meet those of the Gladiator. "I used to be a Gladiator too, he gave me a reason to fight, to win, to survive. When I received my _rudis _he made his father give me a job as his bodyguard, so I get him every night. If you keep winning he'll probably do the same for you. Think about it." With that, he swept the nearly empty flask of oil and the soft cloth back into the bag, picked it up, then gently picked his master up and cradled him against his chest, aware that the younger man had passed out from the pleasure overload. He opened the door, then locked it behind them, before making his way to the _lanista _to return the key. Then he carried his exhausted master to where their chariot was waiting, and then onwards to the Senator's home.

...

Even after the _lanista _had returned him to his own small room in the _ludus _Noah couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. And he decided that if it gave him the slightest chance of experiencing the pleasure he had that night, he would fight and win as many times as was necessary for him to stand before the Emperor and earn his freedom. He wanted that **every **night for the rest of his life.

...

When he awoke the next morning, Kurt knew he had to do that again. Knew he wanted that Judean in his bed every night alongside his Samuel. Now, to work on convincing his father he needed another bodyguard...

**Glossary of latin terms (either from books or Google translate)**

libellus munerarius- Programme for the games

dimachaerus- A Gladiator with two swords and no shield. A specialty fighter in the arena

pronuntiator- Announcer

populus Romae- Roman people/people of Rome

provocator- Heavily-armoured class of Gladiator

retiarius- Gladiator who fights with trident and net

thracian- Lightly armoured Gladiator using a distinctive Thracian-style dagger

iugula! iugula!- Blood! Blood!

ludus- Gladiator school

lanista- Owner and operator of the ludus

rudis- Wooden replica of a Roman gladius sword, symbol of a Gladiator's freedom

**AN: ok, this was written in one mammoth session, and is possibly the filthiest and most extreme fic I have ever written. Please let me know what you think about it.**

**It was originally meant to be purely Puckurt, but Sam made puppy dog eyes until I wrote him in. And yes, the 'Gallic brute Karofski' was representative of Karofsky, and the curly-haired slave was Blaine. **


End file.
